


Naegami Fanfic

by Val_UwU



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable, BoyxBoy, Cute, Cute boys in love, Fluff, High School, LGBT, LGBT Romance, M/M, Makoto's kinda dumb ngl, Non-Despair au (Dangan Ronpa), School, Studying, Swearing, Togami doesn't know how to deal with feelings, clean, makoto is baby, mlm, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_UwU/pseuds/Val_UwU
Summary: High school au where Togami and Naegi both secretly crush on each other, but both are too afraid to confess their feelings.Honestly I have no idea what this is, Naegami is a major comfort ship for me I guess.Rated for swearing.Please enjoy ^^
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami starts to discover that he has feelings for Naegi.

**Nobody's Pov**

Togami was studying alone in his room, the rain softly pattering against the window. It was almost 10:00pm and he was starting to get tired, so he went to get changed into his pyjamas when he heard a knock on the door. Togami ignored it. He heard a few more knocks. He found them pretty irritating, so he walked towards the door to tell the person to screw off. Opening the door, Togami looked down to see a small boy known as Makoto Naegi. Byakuya remembered the boy from some of his classes in school, but he didn't expect for him to be the one knocking on his door. He's painfully average, in every way. Togami barely even remembered him.

"I want you to be my tutor!" said Naegi loudly. _What. "_ No." Togami said, quickly shutting his door. What the hell was that kid thinking? Knocking on the door of his apartment this late at night, expecting someone like Togami to tutor him. Togami heard Naegi walk off. He sighed, getting into bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

Togami couldn't sleep, his mind was still on that weird kid in his class. Naegi. He definitely isn't normal like Togami first thought, no normal person would either be brave or stupid enough to attempt to ask Togami anything, let alone at 10:00pm asking him to be his tutor. Togami couldn't help but admire him, pulling something like that takes a crap ton of courage. He tried to remember if he'd ever talked to the boy before, but he only remembered Naegi being the most scared of him out of everyone. He remembered the boy timidly asking to borrow a pencil from him in math class, only to run off before even hearing him answer.

**Togami's Pov**

God, I can't stop thinking about him. His big brown eyes, his fluffy looking hair, his hoodie he wears underneath a blazer, his soft lips curving into an adorable smile. What the hell? Do I have feelings for him? It's bad enough that I have romantic feelings towards anyone, let alone a guy. Not only is he a guy, he's average. Plain. Boring. Nobody could give two shits about him, so why can't I get him out of my head?? Why did he want me to tutor him? His grades are probably awful... and I have the best test scores in the class so he'd naturally want my help, yeah, that's probably it. Well, I have no time to spend on stupid things like romance. I need to focus on school for now. That's top priority, which means that I'll have to avoid him for now and just hope these feelings go away.

I got into bed, slowly laying my head on the pillow and wondering what it would be like if Naegi was lying there next to me. At that moment I started to feel very lonely. My stomach twisted into knots at the thought that I will never love anybody and nobody will love me. I swear, I almost puked at the thought of it.

Everything sucks a little bit sometimes.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi thinks some things over.

**Naegi's Pov**

I got up for school earlier than normal this morning. I'm used to either being there just on time or late by a ton, so it was pretty weird walking around the school without anyone else there. Usually the school is bustling with energy, but this early in the morning, it was still and calm - as if the school itself was still sleeping. I put my bag in my locker and made my way into the classroom for first period. I sort of expected Ishimaru to be there first, but I never suspected to see Togami there. 

He was reading on his desk, and looked like he was concentrating pretty hard. _I better not disturb him.._ I thought. He looked up at me, his usual death glare softening into a smile, before he turned back to his book with a faint hint of blush on his face. _Huh? Byakuya.. Byakuya Togami smiled?? At me?!?!_ My heart was beating a mile a minute. Togami doesn't just smile at anyone, so what did I do to make him like me better than most people? Especially since what I asked of him last evening. 

I'm gonna be honest here, my grades aren't the greatest. I feel like everyone in my class is a whole ton smarter than me and it honestly hurts like crazy. I'm just barely passing my tests with C's and B's when everyone else is an A+ student. Togami's the one with the best grades by far, though. Yet again, I'm gonna be really honest here. I have a huge crush on him, but there's no chance he'd like me back. He's freaking Byakuya Togami!! But anyway, that's why I wanted him to be my tutor - but I totally screwed up asking him!! I'm such an idiot.

"Wow! I wasn't the first one here??! That's a first!!" My train of thought was interrupted by Taka bursting into the classroom.

He walked into the classroom and got out his textbook for first period. "How are you guys this morning?" he yelled, yet again. "I'm good, thanks! How are you, Taka?" I asked him, pretending I didn't notice the deadly glare Togami was sending him from behind me. Even though it wasn't directed at me, it felt like a bullet piercing through my heart. That's the strange thing about him. Everything that he does makes me feel really dramatic. Like I'm on top of the world or drowning in despair. It all depends on how he treats me. I guess he doesn't really understand how much control he has over myself and my own mind. 

That's the shitty thing about a crush.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami and Naegi make plans to study together.

**Nobody's Pov**

Togami sighed. As expected the moment had been ruined by Ishimaru. Well, not exactly a "moment" but something had happened just then. And yes, Byakuya had made the very serious mistake of smiling at Naegi, but, in his defence, the early morning sunrise had been shining directly onto Naegi's face, highlighting every perfect feature, his golden-brown eyes almost glistening in the light. Really, it would be unfair to expect anything else from him. Still, Togami couldn't remember the last time he had really smiled at anyone - let alone some boy in his homeroom class.

To be quite honest, Togami had been thinking a lot since the previous day - and since he was a man of fact, there was no denying he had fallen for Naegi. Hard. Besides, denial would have only wasted time - but still - the fact that Togami has feelings for Naegi only raises more questions. Is he gay? How would he tell his dad? How would he treat him afterwards?

Togami's father is a little different from the norm. He's the owner of the Togami cooperation - one of the biggest financial companies in the world - and Togami is the heir. The family tradition is that the owner of the Togami cooperation is to make children with several women, and then is to hold a competition to determine the most fit to next inherit the company. All of those who lose, are banished from the family. Togami barely remembers his brothers and sisters, they're all dead to him.

"H-hey, Togami," said Naegi from the desk next to his. "Hm?" "I just wanted to apologise for the other day. To be honest, I've been pretty stressed about my grades recently and I noticed how your grades are really good and-" Makoto was interrupted by Byakuya. "It's alright. I forgive you." He said.

Togami almost noticed a faint blush across Naegi's freckles face, but he was probably just imagining things. "Uh- th-that's great!" Naegi said, looking away from Togami.  
"Oh, and by the way, I'd be happy to tutor you, Naegi. We can meet after school today to study for the upcoming English exam if you'd like."

Naegi's face lit up with excitement. "Awesome! Let's meet in the library," he cheered joyfully.

Togami smiled.

"It's a date."

The teacher walked into the classroom soon after Togami and Naegi's conversation has ended, sharply telling the class to be quiet and starting her lesson. Although, Togami couldn't concentrate - as his gaze fell upon Naegi once again. His soft brown hair, his strange blueish greenish brownish greyish eyes, his adorable freckles, his soft looking lips.

Togami shook his head in annoyance, he let himself be carried away by his own thoughts again. He sighed. Togami could tell Toko was staring at him from her seat behind him. He turned around, shooting her a deadly glare before going back to thinking about Makoto.

There was no denying that Byakuya was excited to spend time with him, but, knowing his lack of social skills, it was bound to go wrong somehow.

Then again, it should be fun.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami and Naegi study together and it goes really well.

**Naegi's Pov**

I arrived at the library as soon as school ended, and honestly I was feeling pretty excited. I couldn't wait to spend time with Togami, even if it was just for school work. Although, he was pretty late. I nervously looked up to the large clock on the wall at the library, tapping my foot on the floor repeatedly. I grabbed some manga in my bag and started to read, but I couldn't concentrate. _What if he's not coming? Is he just messing with me? Do I mean nothing to him??_ I thought nervously. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors swinging open, and Togami walking in - but he was being followed by someone. "Sorry, I must be late. I also apologise for this. She is the reason for my late arrival," said Togami calmly. "W-w-well you aren't all that m-much," said the girl. "Uh... Fukawa?" "W-w-wow, y-y-you actually remembered my n-name... m-maybe y-you are s-special after all.." she spat. "I.. uh.. you're friends with my sister, aren't you??" "Y-you mean Komaru?? Barely. She just follows me around." "Just like _you're_ following _me_ around. Now scram!" Yelled Togami. Fukawa whimpered before running out the door. 

"What was that all about?" I asked as he sat down next to me. "Hm? Fukawa? She's really annoying. She basically just stalks me all the time, she's r _eally_ gross," he said. I chuckled lightly - and I think I noticed a small smile coming from him as well. _Today really is just miracle after miracle.._ I thought. 

"Uh... anyway.. we should start studying perhaps? What subject are you having trouble with?" he asked calmly. I don't think I'd ever seen Togami when he wasn't snarling or groaning or complaining or yelling or insulting or glaring or something!! I don't know!! All I know is that right now, I couldn't possibly be happier. 

"Hmm, just about all of them actually! Let's start with math?" "Alright."

Togami and I studied together for a few hours, until the sun was starting to set and we were decided we should head home. "Thank you so much, Togami! I really enjoyed myself and I feel like I finally understand a lot of the work!!" I cheered. "That's alright, I enjoyed it too. And you may call me Byakuya," he said with a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks. "O-okay! Okay! Let's walk to our home together, Byakuya! My house is pretty near your's!" "Sounds good, Makoto," said Byakuya.

Byakuya and I headed home, saying our goodbyes and parting ways. I skipped up to the front door, unlocking it and heading inside. "I'm home!" I said. "Welcome back," said my parents. "Hey Makoto!" yelled Komaru. "Hey, Komaru," I said. I made myself some toast, eating it quickly before going upstairs to have a shower and brush my teeth, hugging my pillow tightly as I lay in bed. _That went better than I ever imagined_ I thought, smiling. I sighed happily, allowing myself to fall onto my mattress and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty rushed, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Online learning just finished for me so I just came back to school but that means I had a crap ton of tests. I'll try and update more often once they're all over and the school holidays start.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya makes some new friends.

**Byakuya's Pov**

Maybe asking him to call me by my first name was a bit much? But it was worth it, it felt amazing just hearing him call me 'Byakuya' instead of 'Togami'. I'm honestly starting to hate my last name quite a lot at this point, the last thing I want to do is inherit my father's stupid company and make children with different women. I think I've basically decided by now that I'm gay, and it sucks a lot because my dad would fucking kill me, but I feel like now at least I've got some form of emotions. Makoto's cute. Whenever I see him, I feel happy. I feel nice when I'm around him. I feel like I don't need to put on my corporate font and I instead can just relax, smile. Laugh. That's what I want to do with him. I want to laugh.

It was lunch, and I was spending it as normal, on my own. The library was a bit too crowded today so I walked outside and sat down on one of the benches in a grassy field, soaking up the fresh air and warm sunlight. I got out a book, but before reading it I heard the sound of laughter as Makoto and his friends, Maizono, Kirigiri and Asahina chatted and giggled together. I smiled lightly, already happily anticipating this afternoon, which would hopefully be spent the same way as last time - spending time with Makoto. 

"Hey! Byakuya!! You look so lonely, come hang out with us!!!" yelled Makoto, startling me slightly. Pushing my glasses back up my nose, I turned to see Makoto - looking as adorable as ever with his cocoa powder freckles across his nose, messy chocolate hair, funny greyish greenish blueish brownish eyes and chubby adorable cheeks, and- "Well? Come on Togami, come hang out with us all," said Kyoko calmly. I reluctantly folded a page in my book, though never getting any reading done in the first place and walked to join Makoto and his friends. 

The atmosphere was pleasant, bubbly and happy but calm at the same time. I felt a subtle smile curl across my lips as I heard Makoto giggle at one of Asahina's jokes, before abruptly turning my head away with what I was sure was a large blush across my cheeks. "Oh, Togami, right? That is your name isn't it?" asked Asahina. "Yes," "Okay, cool. Is it, like, true that you're tutoring Makoto?" I hummed in response, nodding slightly. "Wow! Thanks, man. His grades are, like, sooooo bad! I'm getting tired of helping him with his homework.. hehe" "Hey!! That's coming from you? I never even ask you for help your grades are worse than mine!" growled Makoto playfully. Everyone started to laugh and I let out a chuckle as well. 

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch. "Hey, we're all in the same P.E class, right?" asked Makoto. "Yes, I think so," I replied. "Cool! Let's go together then! Can we stop at my locker so I can get my stuff?" I smiled, chuckling lightly for the second time today before sighing happily and walking with Makoto and his friends. Maybe friendship isn't so hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty bad. I kind of just wanted to make Byakuya happy because he deserves the world. 
> 
> I also want to do some explaining about my AU really quickly. 
> 
> This is a high school alternate universe, where all THH characters are about fifteen years old. They don't have "ultimate talents" but for most of them, what canonically is their talent is now a hobby, or dream for a future career (Togami and Naegi being the exception). Komaru is in the grade below all the THH characters and is fourteen years old.
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Dating:
> 
> \- Aoi and Sakura
> 
> \- Mukuro and Sayaka
> 
> \- Kiyotaka and Mondo
> 
> Best friends:
> 
> \- Kyoko and Makoto
> 
> \- Aoi and Sayaka
> 
> \- Chihiro and Leon
> 
> \- Toko and Komaru
> 
> Mutual crushes:
> 
> \- Makoto and Byakuya
> 
> \- Komaru and Toko (Toko just doesn't realise it yet).
> 
> \- Celeste and Kyoko
> 
> Sexualities:
> 
> \- Togami, Mondo and Kiyotaka: Gay
> 
> \- Sayaka, Leon and Celeste: Bisexual, fem preference
> 
> \- Chihiro and Makoto: Bisexual, masc preference
> 
> \- Mukuro and Kyoko: Bisexual, no preference
> 
> \- Junko: Aromantic and pansexual
> 
> \- Hifumi: Aromantic and heterosexual
> 
> \- Sakura, Komaru, Toko and Genocide Jack (internalised homophobia) and Aoi: Lesbian
> 
> \- Yasuhiro: Straight
> 
> (These are all my personal opinion, I'm not saying that any of these are cannon nor am I forcing these headcannons on to you. I respect your head cannons for the characters' sexualities but these are the sexualities they will be having through the fan fiction).


End file.
